OVERDOSE
by Adult Jockey
Summary: Selama 4 bulan hidupnya tak tenang semenjak ia bertemu dengan Namja yang telah membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya. Jongin tidak bisa melupakannya Jongin adalah seorang Dancer. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan pergaluan di tempat kerjanya. Tentu saja ada banyak orang tertarik untuk tidur bersama Jongin. salahkan Jongin yang terlalu Sexy dan tampan. KAISOO RATED M chap 1


**CHAPTER 1**

Jongin duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Jongin terlihat pusing sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa ingin lepas. Jongin gelisah dan...

Hampa...

Entahlah. Selama 4 bulan hidupnya tak tenang semenjak ia bertemu dengan Namja yang telah membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya. Jongin tidak bisa melupakannya

Jongin adalah seorang Dancer. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan pergaluan di tempat kerjanya. Tentu saja ada banyak orang tertarik untuk **tidur** bersama Jongin. salahkan Jongin yang terlalu Sexy dan tampan. Dan JongIn sudah terbiasa hidup seperti itu dan.. dia juga menikmatinya_sangat. Ada banyak yeoja yang sudahmenjadi teman bermain Sex bersamanya. Setelah bermain dengan mudahnya Jongin Jongin kadang merasa untung. Dia adalah Hyper Sex dan pekerjaannya sebagai Dancer sangatlah menguntungkan karena ada banyak yang terpesona padanya.

**FLASH BACK**

Jongin meliukkan tubuhnya lemah dan gemulai di atas panggung. Alunan musik menyertai tarian nya yang begitu indah dan Sexy di mata semua penonton yang ada disitu

Hingga musik berhenti.. Jongin mengakhirinya dengan mengambil bunga lalu melemparnya sebagai Dance penutup. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Sebagian banyak berlarian merebut bunga yang dilempar oleh Jongin. semua yang ada disana semakin bersorak **gatal** saat Jongin berjalan turun dari panggung

"Kyaaaaa Kai Oppaa~" teriakan dari banyak Yeoja terasa menggema di telinga Jongin. Jongin mengusap telinganya dan berjalan di kerumunan penggemar

"Kai Oppa~ touch me love me hug me" ucap para yeoja itu dengan suara lemas_membangkitkan birahi. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya. Adalah hal biasa. Jongin pun berjalan mendekat kearah makluk **gatal** itu. Mereka semakin histeris, menggandeng, memeluk dan menyentuh rahang Jongin. berusaha menggapai bibir si sexy_Jongin "kau semakin terlihat gagah.. Kai" yeoja itu memiringkan kepalanya. Jongin hanya diam sambil menyeringai bangga

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan. Ingin melihat betapa membanggakannya dirinya. Matanya menelusuri kumpulan manusia yang memperebutkannya untuk **tidur** dengannya malam ini. Ada banyak yeoja menari, berteriak dan berbagai macam cara mereka lakukan untuk menarik perhatian si tampan. Mata Jongin terhenti pada satu objek yang berbeda. Yahh.. seorang namja yang menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan jaket merahnya. Namja mungil itu mendekat meewati kerumunan banyak yeoja, perlahan membuka wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin dari balik punggung yeoja yang memeluk Jongin. Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya. 'makhluk apa ini? Oh kecil sekali. Wajahnya mungil' batin Jongin menahan tawa "master.." panggilnya dengan wajah yang nampak ragu namun berusaha untuk yakin. Jongin mengangkat satu alis nya dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri "Neaga?" tanya Jongin dan Namja manis berbibir cherry itu menganggguk "hmm.."

Jongin melepas pelukan yeoja **gatal** dan menggeser tubuh yeoja itu agar menjauh. berjalan mendekat ke arah namja yang menurutnya.. manis juga.. ahh manis sekali

"apa kau datang untuk tidur denganku?" tanya Jongin meruundukkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah mungil itu. Namja mungil itu memandang ke arah bawah. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mengangguk "dan kau membayarku" ucapnya lemah. Jongin bertepuk tangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dengan senyuman... melecehkan atau menoleh dan memandangi wajah namja berwajah mungil itu intens. Wajah nya cantik, mungil, dan menggemaskan. "Siapa namamu.." tanya Jongin masih memandangi wajah itu. "perlukah ku jawab?" tanya Namja itu_bermaksud terlihat dingin_namun terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata Jongin. Jongin semakin terbahak-bahak. Tangannya bergerak melingkar bahu si mungil dari depan dan membawanya berjalan. Namja mungil itu berjalan mundur_mengikuti gerak Jongin yang membawanya keluar dari tempat perkumpulan orang gatal

Namja mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan setelah berada di luar **tempat**. Masih dalam **lingkaran** Jongin namja mungil itu tetap berjalan dan tak bersuara

"nama ku Kim Jongin" ujar Jongin dan Namja manis itu menoleh "bukankah namamu Kai?"

"hnn.. Jongin nama asliku" Jongin menarik Namja manis itu semakin dekat. Jongin menariknya sampai wajah Si mungil membentur lembut dada nya

Jongin terkekeh halus mendengar nafas namja itu terdengar tak beraturan

'sangat lucu' batin Jongin dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Namja manis itu

**_OVERDOSE_**

"sangat tidak nyaman memanggil slave dengan sebutan heyy.. oyy.. ya.." Jongin berucap sambil melajukan mobilnya. Membelah dinginnya malam di kota seoul. Namja manis itu semakin menunduk "Dio.."

"hm?" Jongin tak mendengar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si mungil. Namja mungil refleks memundurkan wajahnya "Di-dio"

"itu nama samaranmu? Hey bukan kah aku memberi tau mu nama asli ku?" tanya Jongin lagi dan namja bernama Dio itu menggumam "ya". "hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Jongin semakin mendekat. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo pun menjawab dengan jelas "iyaa"

**Hanya iya? Oh ayolah.. ya hanyalah kalimat singkat yang sama sekali tak berkesan**

"ye?" tanya Jongin lagi. tangannya masih setia menyetir namun wajahnya ia hadapkan kearah Dio. Dio mengangguk membenarkan kata 'ye ye ye'

"hm?" Jongiin mengecup sekilas bibir bawah namja itu dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Dio yang...

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya saat sudah sampai di apartemennya. Menoleh ke arah Dio yang masih diam saja. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, tangannya menahan kedua pundak Dio "jadi.. siapa namamu.. Dio?" tanya Jongin dan Dio hanya menggeleng

Sekilas Dio melihat kilat tidak suka di wajah Jongin sebelum Jongin melumat bibirnya atas dan bawah bergantian. Tangan kanannya meraba naik ke tengkuk Dio. memperdalam ciumannya. Dio hanya diam.. menikmati sentuhan orang yang pertama kali menjajah tubuhnya. Dengan lihainya Jongin menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Memberi kehangatan dari lumatan lembut dan tubuh Jongin yang hangat. Nyaman

Nafas Dio seakan habis tenggelam dalam kesenangan. Tangan Dio bergerak mencengkram bahu Jongin lembut. Jongin melepas ciumannya, menatap Dio dan mengusap bibir Dio yang membuatnya ketagihan "aku tak pernah memberi tau kan siapa nama asli ku pada orang lain kecuali kau" lirih Jongin terdengar seperti memohon "nde.. aku akan merahasiakannya"

Jawaban berbeda...

Terdengar sok polos

** overdose_**

Jongin menarik kasar Dio memasuki apartemennya. Dengan tangan yang masih menarik lengan Dio dengan cepat dan membuka pintu kamar

Jongin mendorong kasar tubuh Dio ke ranjang. Membuka bajunya_gerah. Gerah karena Dio. gerah karena jawabannya. Gerah gerah gerah

Namun pandangan penuh amarah itu perlahan hilang saat Jongin merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Dio. menatap wajah Dio yang takut. Tatapan Jongin berubah sayu. Mengusap kepala Dio penuh sayang dan beralih mengusap pipi Dio yang berisi. Menggemaskan memang

Kembali Jongin melumat bibir Dio dengan lembut. Menghisapnya dalam. Tangan Jongin yang asalnya menyentuh pipi merayap keleher dan menarik resletiing jaket Dio, membuka jaket itu dan tangannya bergerak meraba perut datar di balik baju tipis Dio

Desahan Dio terdengar lemah. Tangan itu bergerak dengan lembut. Memberikan sensasi sengatan memabukkan

Jongin melepas ciumannya, dio membuka matanya menatap Jongin "Siapa namamu.." Dio menggeleng lemah. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan "kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Aku tak ingin melakukan hal yang tak berguna"

Jongin memiringkan wajahnya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangan nya bergerak naik meremas lembut kedua nipple Dio bergantian dari balik bajunya . Jongin mengecup dan menghisap leher putih Dio . menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Dio "ku rasa memberi tau nama asli tidaklah merugikanmu" nafas hangat Jongin menerpa leher Dio "hhnn" nafas Dio terasa sesak dan nyaman bersamaan

"lalu kenapa kau tida memberi tahu kan nama aslimu ke semua orang yang menginginkanmu?" peretanyaan Dio cukup membuat Jongin terdiam

Jongin memilih acuh dan semakin menggerayangi tubuh Dio lebih cepat. Memberi kiss mark dileher dan dadanya. Mengangkat kaos tipis dan menelanjanginya saat itu juga

Bibirnya beralih menyentuh nipple Dio. tangannya sudah bergerak mengocok penis Dio yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi. Dio mengapitkan selangkangannya. Menahan sensasi geli dan nikmat yang membuatnya melayang. Menggelitik ujung penisnya dengan cepat dan menghisap nipple nya bergantian. Dio menggelinjang nikmat dan ia sudah tak dapat menahan desahannya

Beralih Jongin menduduki selangkangan Dio, kembali menghisap dadanya dan menahan pinggang ramping Dio dengan lembut. Membuat hole Dio gatal ingin dimasuki

Merasa mengereti. Tangan Jongin pun beralih membuka selangangan Dio dan meremas bokong Dio yang sexy dan berisi. Tangannya terus meremas bokong Dio.

Dio bangun. membuka celana Jeans Jongin dan menyentuh benda di yang sudah tegang. Dio mengarahkan penis Jongin untuk masuk

Jongin memandangi Dio 'terlihat berpengalaman' padahal Jongin sangat tau bahwa ini adalah yang pertama. Terlihat dari paha dan lutut Dio yang masih mulus tanpa ada urat yang kelihatan mengeras di bagian lutut. Bahkan dari kulitnya saja membuktikan bahwa Dio juga jarang Onani atau tidak sama sekali..

'mungkinkah karena tuntutan pekerjaan.. atau.. memang merasa gatal..' pikir Jongin dan memejamkan matanya ketika Dio menyentuhkan penisnya di permuka hole hangat atau.. panas..

Dengan tak sabaran. Jongin pun melesakkan penisnya masuk kedalam hole sempit itu. Seakan masuk ke dalam Surga.. Jongin pun menengok Dio yang ada di bawahnya. Memejamkan matanya dan Menahan sakit. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menciumi tengkuk Dio dan mulai mendorong pinggulnya lebih_memasukkan penisnya lebih dala

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya saat merasakan bibir Dio mengecup lehernya. Wajahnya sangatlah polos.. tapi..

Jongin mendorong kepala Dio sampai ciuman Dio terlepas. Jongin meraih bibir Dio dan melumatnya. Penisnya sudah bergerak keluar masuk dan menumbuk titik kenikmatan sang pemilik Hole

Dio memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya lemas. Tangannya yang tadinya hanya terkulai. Kini beralih memeluk Jongin semakin rapat. Dio merasa nyaman memeluknya.. dari awal. Dio mersa hangat dan nyaman saat Jongin menyentuhnya

"fast.." desah Dio memejamkan kedua matanya, dan Jongin semakin menumbuknya cepat. Wajah kedua nya memerah menahan kenikmatan. Jongin menahan bahu Dio dan mengusapnya lembut. Beralih tangannya mengusap tengkuk dan telinga belakang Dio. Dio menggelinjang_memiringkan wajahnya menahan tangan Jongin yang bermain di bagian sensitifnya. Oppss seperetinya bukan hanya di situ saja. Melainkan seluruh tubuhnya sangat sensitif akan sentuhan Jongin

Ranjang berdecit. hentakan demi hentakan terjadi di atas ranjang. Jongin semakin menumbuk hole Dio dengan gemas. Tangan Dio sudah tak berdaya lagi. terkulai lemas karena sentuhan demi sentuhan yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menahan desahan. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah hendak mencapai klimaks. Perutnya semakin geli

Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Dio. klimaks nya tertahan

dio membuka matanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Jongin yang menarik tubuh lemasnya untuk bangun

Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama. Dio paham. Dio menuruti apa yang Jongin lakukan. berbaring berhadapan dan membalik tubuh menjadi 69. Menuntaskan klimaks dengan saling menghisap penis masing-masing.

Bibir keduaya bermain lincah. Mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan cepat. Sedikit mengigit berulang-ulang dan memijatnya dengan halus lembutnya bibir. Mengeluarkan semua sperma bersamaan. Dan meminum habis cairan..

Cinta..

**_OVERDOSE_**

Sinar cerah di pagi hari masuk menerangi jendela kamar Jongin. jongin mengerjapkan matanya_merasa terganggu oleh sinar Matahari pagi

Namun di urungkanna niat bermalas malasan. Mengingat Dio dia langsung membuka matanya. Mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ranjang

Nihil..

Jongin tidak mendapati keberadaan Dio

**FLASH BACK END**

Jongin memijit pelipisnya. Mengingat hal yang tidak bisa ia lupakan bersama Namja manis yang ia tidak tau siapa nama aslinya. Sudah Berkali-kali Jongin mencarinya, menanyakan Namja bernama Dio dan tak ada yang tau

Jongin sudah tidak melakukan Sex selama hampir 5 bulan, semenjak ia bersama Dio. entahlah.. ia sama sekali tidak merasa ada nafsu memuncak di dalam dirinya. Nafsunya hilang.. saat Dio Hilang

Jongin merindukan wajahnya, hanya menginginkannya. Jongin sangat merindukan bagaimana wajah lemas dan pasrahnya ketika di sentuh Jongin. jongin merindukan hangat dan nyamannya tubuh Dio

"Dio.." lirih Jongin

"kembali padaku.." Jongin semakin merasa sakit.

Jongin berjalan menenteng semua barang yang ia beli. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari apa lagi yang hendak ia beli

Pandangannya terhenti pada Namja mungilyang tenggelam didalam jaket(?). namja itu terlihat kesulitan mengambil coklat yang letaknya tinggi. Jongin berdecih dan tersenyum, berjalan mendekat dan mengambilkan barang yang di ingin kan oleh namja mungil itu

Namja mungil itu menoleh. **Deg**. Dio.. dengan cepat Dio memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin, mengambil coklat yang ada d tangan Jongin dengan jaket yang menutup wajahnya

Jongin ingin menengok wajahnya. Namun Dio menghindar "gomawo" ucap Dio pelan dan langsung berjalan menghindari Jongin yang memandang punggungny_ bingung

'Bahunya.. mungilnya.. tunggu. Untuk apa dia menghindar..'

Dio menekan dan memasuki Lip dengan terburu-buru, menutup wajahnya dengan masker. Dio berdiri tegang di dalam lip menunggu pintu tertutup

Namun belum sempat Pintu tertutup. Namja yang paling ia hindari masuk dengan tenangnya. Berdiri berdampingan di dekat Dio

Keringat jatuh dari pelipis Dio. tangannya basah menahan sensasi aneh luar biasa saat berdekatan dengan jongin

'ku mohon. Jangan melihatku' bibir Dio bergerak di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan kedua mata

Ponsel Jongin berbunyi dan segera Jongin mengangkatnya "..."

"ne~ antar mobil ke sini. Ada banyak barang yang harus ku bawa" ucap Jongin melirik barang belanja Dio yang banyak. Dio pun refleks memandangi barang belanja nya

'Jongin.. apa maksudmu..'

**TBC**


End file.
